Don't Cheat On Me, Gen
by Seraphim210
Summary: A simple argument between two lovers. Sephiroth x Genesis. One shot.


Sephiroth's hand was in Gen's hair, he held it firmly. They were trotting along the sidewalk right in front of the bar, the skies were gloomy, iridescent. He let go of the hair, and slung him forward. "Explain. Now." His voice was like his Masamune, sharp and deadly.

Genesis turned around as he was flung, staggering a bit in the process. He faced Sephiroth, and looked at him with guilty eyes, sordid ones. He rubbed his head gently, "Explain, what...?" He stalled, his voice wasn't loud, but somber. Just like the sky.

Sephiroth folded his arms over one another, and looked at him with adamant eyes. "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about." His eyebrow twitched, he took a step forward, only 5 or so inches away from Genesis now.

Genesis's mien quivered. He remained firm, nonetheless. "No I don't..." He denied, he sighed. He just wanted to walk away, leave Sephiroth and hope that he'd forget whatever it was on his mind...He looked away from his eyes, moved them to the sidewalk.

Sephiroth, irritated by his obliviousness and ignorance, grabbed his shoulders, and moved him sideways - now pressing him against the wall of the bar. The deft action caused a loud thump, Genesis let out a faint grunt...Sephiroth leaned forward, whispered into his ear..."What did she do to you?" His voice sliced through Genesis's earlobe dangerously.

Genesis shivered, and turned his head aside, this was ridiculous...Who was he referring to? Then it hit him, Shalua...Damn. He slid his hand onto Sephiroth's chest, pressed him back subtly. "Are you referring to Shalua?" Genesis turned his head, and looked into the prominent green eyes. Sephiroth's pale features seemed even more foreboding given the gloomy atmosphere. . .

Sephiroth tightened his grip on the male as soon as he heard the very name. Envy was a bitch. He nodded once, the motion was lithe, memorable. "I visited your home. Her clothing was on the floor..." His voice was low, feral. He didn't like recalling things that annoyed him, irritated him.

Genesis felt a wave of guilt, panic sweep over him. He didn't let it show, and continued to hold his own. "She needed to take a shower. I let her borrow my clothing...hers were unacceptable." He tried defending himself; he wasn't lying either...just wasn't telling Sephiroth the whole truth. He felt the grip harden, and the corner of his lip twitched, "Let go..."

Sephiroth's mind felt a bit more at ease when he heard this. He considered it, analyzed it. 'That makes sense, I loathe her clothing as well...But why did he even let her over in the first place? Did he see her nude...?' Sephiroth still wasn't fully satisfied. When he heard Genesis's little plea, he didn't loosen up. He needed more words to escape from Genesis's lips..."Why did you let her over in the first place?" His forehead was an inch away from Gen's.

Genesis felt uneasy, he hated when they fought. "Because she has no home. I wanted to get to know her better as well." Genesis was honest, he was always honest when it came to Sephiroth. He thought nothing of it, remained direct...His gaze was directed downwards-his chin tilted slightly. He pressed on Sephiroth's chest once more, "Let GO." He said with more urgency, tension built up inside him, it choked and coiled around his heart - he needed to leave.

Sephiroth felt envy coat his tongue, bathe his mind, and taunt his pride. "I'll let go when I want." His voice was harsh, resilient. He pressed his forehead against Genesis's, causing his head to hit the wall behind him once more. It was a subtle headbutt in a way...He removed his grip from Gen's arms, and resumed it onto his waistline. He pressed his lips onto the other's in a desperate fashion, biting him purposefully in the process. "You." He bit harder, "Are mine." He held him snugly, the gentle nipping sounds were deceiving. After a few moments of 'punishment' he removed his lips. They brushed against Gen's as he spoke, "Stay away from her."  
Genesis mumbled something incoherently, he was defying the man. He shook his head, and waited for Sephiroth to release him. He pressed his lips onto Sephiroth's willingly, just once. A peck, if you will. He hoped it would calm his nerves a bit, and make him feel better...He sighed and looked in his eyes wearily.

Sephiroth actually did feel a bit more calmed. He ran his hand along Gen's body, and ended up sliding it through his hair. "You know how I feel..." He reminded, he kissed his forehead gently. Sephiroth gradually let his grip fade, he wanted him to be happy, truly.

Genesis nodded, and then peeled himself away from the cornered position he was in. He walked along the sidewalk, debating on whether to go home or not...the bar was right there, did anyone see that?


End file.
